Just Think
by FadedRadiance
Summary: I have to help Malfoy learn to become an animagus, or he will kill me. Or he will bring me to Voldemort. This could be a very interesting and highly dangerous year, if you ask me. Currently on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

****I have no new ideas for this fic, so I am going to go on a temporary hiatus for it. Sorry for those who liked it! (however few that may be) If I get some reviews giving me thoughts on how I should continue with this fic, it would help! :)

A/N: This is slightly AU, and picks up at the start of sixth year. Instead of wanting Dumbledore dead, he wants Hermione dead. I will do my best to stay in character, but if you don't like the AUness, then this isn't your story. Also, I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. Enjoy!

Just Think

Chapter 1

This is killing me. I just can't believe it. I am in love with Draco Malfoy. And he wants to kill me. Or at least Voldemort wants him to kill me. I trusted him, and he betrayed me. But right now, while he is holding a knife to my throat, it isn't really relevant.

* * *

><p>"Harry, can I borrow your Invisibility cloak?" I asked.<p>

"Sure, but why?" he inquired.

"Well, I need to research something, but the book is in the Restricted section. It's on how to become an animagi. I think that we could use it while trying to defeat Voldemort."

"Ok, its up in my trunk." Harry replied.

"Thanks a bunch!"

* * *

><p>At 8 o'clock I was up in the library, opening the door the the Restricted section. I just prayed that Filch wouldn't hear the ancient creaking of the old, decrepit door. I carried the lantern over to one of the tables and set off to look for the book. I found a promising one with the title of <span>How to Become an Illegal Animagus<span>. Hmm. Lovely. Oh well, it will have to do. I sat on one of the hard chairs and began to read when I heard a muffled snap of the door closing. Peering around on high alert, I couldn't see anything, but I knew someone was here.

I said, "Show yourself!" Out of the shadows of the shelves came Draco Malfoy. In all of his albino glory. I looked around, panicked, for my wand, but it wasn't where I had left it. Oh dear.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy inquired. Oh dear is right. How in the world did he get that? It was right on the table five seconds ago.

"If you're wondering how I got this, then the answer would be nonverbal magic. And yes, I know it is advanced for our age level, as we only learn it this year." he drawled. Oh, I hate that ferret! He is evil! I don't know how girls like Lavender and Pavarti think he's attractive! Well, on the outside he is, with that shaggy, long platinum blond hair, and the stormy gray eyes. Quidditch did him good, and he is about 6'4, towering above my 5'1 frame. But when you see through his personality, ugh, disgusting. I just realized he was still speaking when he said, "Now Granger, I know I'm unbelievably sexy, but this is no time to stare. You see, the Dark Lord had ordered that you be killed. He says that you are too big of an asset to Potter, even if you are a Mudblood. He didn't specify how, but I just want you to know that it will not be quick. Now, you and I are conveniently Head Boy and Head Girl, and we will be sharing a dorm. So you are out of luck. I would be watching your back if I were you. Also, do not tell anyone of our little encounter, or they will be dead the next morning. But, I propose a compromise, I see that you want to learn the be an animagus, and I need to become one. If you help me, I will not kill you."

I saw I crack in his mask, a vulnerable nervousness in his eyes when I said, "Why don't you go to Dumbledore for protection? He could surely find someone to protect you, and somewhere for you to hide." I inquired, grasping at straws. I really did not want to teach him how to be an animagus, but I did not want to die either.

"Because the Dark Lord will kill my mother if I don't kill you." he said flatly.

"Malfoy, I am not scared of you." I tried to hide the way my voice quivered.

He backed me up against the wall and said, "Well, Granger, you should be." With an evil smirk, he left me in complete darkness as he slipped out the door silently. Well, this could be an interesting year, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Enjoy!

Just Think

Chapter 2-Hermione's POV

Beep, beep, beep, BEEP! Argh! What is that racket, I thought groggily.

"Granger! Turn your damn wand-alarm off this instant! Some of us like to sleep." Mafoy said irritably.

"Alright, I'm doing it!" I called back equally annoyed.

Honestly, sometimes I'm so stupid. Of course my alarm was going off, I had to turn it on so early because I had to finish my own homework. I had finished Harry's and Ron's essays last night, but was to tired to do my own. Sad, I know. I need to stop being such a pushover, its not attractive. Anyways, time to get to it. I have a foot long essay for Charms that I need to get done, and I need to transfigure a cat into an armchair for McGonagall. Before I knew it, it was time to get down to breakfast. Luckily, I finished just in time! On my way out, I muttered bye to the Centaur in our portrait that guarded the entrance to the Heads Common Room. As I speed-walked to wear I knew Harry and Ron would be sitting, I noticed that Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was watching me. It was creepy, with those yellow, lamp-like eyes trained on your every move. I got to the giant doors of the Great Hall, and she left. Thank goodness! I spotted my two best friends and trotted over to them.

"Mione! Where ave oo been?" Ron said, with his mouth full. Honestly. It wasn't that hard. Just chew, then swallow, then speak.

"I was finishing yours and Harry's Charms reports, Ronald, and it's rude to speak with your mouth full of food." I replied snappily.

Luckily, Harry intervened before our row could get any louder with a "thank you, Hermione, you're the amazing!" Yeah, that's what I always get. Never an offer to do their own homework. Never. I have even offered to help them, tutor them, but they are stubborn and refused. The two said that Quidditch was getting into the intense part of the season. Bah. Ron and Harry are just to lazy and won't admit it. And yes, I am getting tired of their unappreciative attitudes. It just grates on my nerves. When I came out of my rage induced haze, I noticed almost everyone had left for classes, including my so called friends. Dang, I didn't even get to eat breakfast. Oh well. My schedule was just bloody brilliant, too. The last class of the day was double Potions, with Snape and the Slytherins. At least I had Arithmacy, and I would get to meet the new D.A.D.A professor. (Defense Against the Dark Arts, for those who don't know)

* * *

><p>Well, this had been a horrid day. Homework in all classes, except Charms, bless Professor Flitwick. The new D.A.D.A professor, Chadwick, was alright, but he was dreadfully boring. Well, at least his lesson was. It was about grindylows! Dear Merlin, we learned about those in third year! But, there was only one class left, so I could survive through it. That was, until I saw Malfoy. And beside him was the only seat left. Well thanks, Harry. I could expect it from Ron, who is tactless, but you? C'mon. I slowly walked to the seat right beside the ferret, dejectedly. Snape wrote the directions for the potion we were making on the board with his wand, a simple sleeping potion, and told us we would be working with our partners. Well bloody hell! I would be working with the pureblooded prat next to me. To be fair, Malfoy is second only to me in grades, so we would most likely get a decent grade if we cooperated, but still. I was in a very dreadful mood at the moment. Malfoy and I worked in silence before a big BANG! sounded and I was thrown across the room and landed with a thud. What the hell was that!<p>

Professor Snape look at us, then silkily said, "Malfoy, Granger, detention, 8:00 tonight in the dungeons." Then, with a swish of his wand, he vanished our botched up, exploded potion.

On our way out, I caught Malfoy by the arm and said "You did that on purpose! How could you, you dunce!"

"I most certainly did, Granger. Bring all your books and information on becoming and animagi, for it was my intent to land us in detention when I slipped a Dungbomb in to our potion." He replied, with an evil smirk. I shivered, and he yanked his arm out of my grasp. Oh dear.

* * *

><p>Another AN: Constructive criticism welcomed! And, I need a beta, but I don't really understand how that works, so if you want to PM me or put it in a review that would be wonderful! Any comments on helping me sound British would be lovely.


End file.
